leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blastoise (Pokémon)
|} Blastoise (Japanese: カメックス Kamex) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Blastoise using the Blastoisinite. Blastoise is the game mascot of the Japanese and international versions of Pokémon Blue, appearing on the boxart of both. Biology Blastoise is a large, bipedal turtle-like Pokémon. Its body is blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of its shell. These cannons can be extended or withdrawn and can be used to assist in high-speed charges. Blastoise's head has triangular ears that are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. It has a stubby tail. The powerful cannons on this Pokémon's back are capable of producing water blasts that can pierce steel and concrete. Blastoise deliberately makes itself heavy to withstand these powerful blasts, and it will crush its opponents with its bulk. It has two former signature moves, and . The anime has shown that Blastoise can take the role of a leader in large groups of and . Its preferred habitat seems to be . As Mega Blastoise, it develops two smaller shells over its arms, each with their own water cannon. The two cannons on its back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size. This cannon extends forward over Mega Blastoise's head and is said to have a blast range of over 6 miles (10 km).http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Blastoise Small ridges develop over its now-red eyes and extend to its ears. The larger cannon can retract into its shell. The ears angle slightly backward and there is a small point on its chin. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Gary's Blastoise has a Blastoise that he received as a Squirtle from . It debuted in The Ties That Bind. Tierno's Blastoise has a Blastoise that he received as a Squirtle from Professor Sycamore. It first appeared in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, having evolved from Wartortle. Other In Beach Blank-Out Blastoise, a Blastoise that was ruling over an island of Squirtle and Wartortle had a stuck in one its cannons and its made everyone fall asleep. Neesha, a who went to New Island in Mewtwo Strikes Back, had a Blastoise nicknamed Shellshocker. It fought with 's cloned Blastoise and lost. It was taken away from her by one of Mewtwo's special Poké Balls but was liberated by Ash along with the other confiscated Pokémon. Along with Ash's Charizard and Corey's , they were the only confiscated Pokémon not to be cloned: this could be because Mewtwo didn't need more than one copy of each Pokémon and it already had their clones. Neesha's Blastoise appeared in an alternate timeline of the main series that was introduced in I Choose You!, where it was seen battling Corey's ; it is unknown if it holds the same nickname in that timeline. Cissy used a Blastoise against and his in a Wave Race for the during Fit to be Tide. Despite a well-fought race, Ash ultimately won by having Lapras use and riding on the ice. It reappeared in flashbacks of A Way Off Day Off, Hello, Pummelo!, and Viva Las Lapras. In The Pokémon Water War, Captain Aidan had a team of Blastoise, Wartortle, and that were used to extinguish fires. The team of Blastoise reappeared in a flashback in The Fire-ing Squad!. A Blastoise appeared in Ring Masters as one of the Pokémon competing in Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference. It went up against Raiden's and lost despite its extreme strength, thus allowing Feraligatr to proceed to the finals. During One Trick Phony!, Jessie used a Blastoise borrowed from against and his in an elaborate plan to capture it. Lola has a Blastoise, which she used to rescue and revive 's after it had fallen into water in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. It reappeared in a fantasy in Grating Spaces!. Sid has a Blastoise in Destiny Deoxys. It was his main Pokémon. A Blastoise appeared in Judgment Day!, under the ownership of . His Wartortle evolved into Blastoise while it was still captured by Team Rocket, allowing it to escape with its massive size. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2), Kellyn had three Blastoise use in order to douse a forest fire that was caused by J's Salamence. A Blastoise and its Mega Evolution appeared in Mega Evolution Special I, under the ownership of Siebold. Siebold used his Blastoise in a battle against Alain and his , where Blastoise was successful in defeating Charizard. A 's Blastoise appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!, where it battled Gladion and his and was defeated by . Minor appearances Blastoise debuted as a giant mechanical Pokémon in Island of the Giant Pokémon. In The Ghost of Maiden's Peak, a created an illusion of Blastoise in order to frighten Ash's Squirtle. Gastly subsequently combined this Blastoise with an illusionary to create a Venustoise, which terrified both Squirtle and Bulbasaur out of battling. Blastoise physically debuted in a flashback in Primeape Goes Bananas, where Ash saw it in an advertisement for the contest in which he won his special hat. A Blastoise appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Blastoise appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie "Pokémon in Love". Multiple Blastoise appeared in The Power of One. A Blastoise appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Blastoise appeared in The Fire-ing Squad!, where it was among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. A Blastoise appeared in Nurse Joy's poem in Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?. A used a Blastoise in the in Disguise Da Limit. A Trainer's Blastoise appeared in Training Wrecks. A Trainer's Blastoise appeared in Eight Ain't Enough, where it was was used to sent Team Rocket flying. A Blastoise appeared in Spontaneous Combusken!, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the Contest. Multiple Blastoise appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, as part of the feuding armies. A Blastoise was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Mega Blastoise appeared in the opening credits of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Blastoise appeared in a flashback in SM100, under the ownership of the Ultra Rangers. It and its fellow Pokémon attempted to battle a that was wreaking havoc at the Ultra Ruin, but lost. Pokédex entries . Blastoise's strength lies in its power, rather than its speed. Its shell is like armor and attacks from the hydro cannons on its back are virtually unstoppable.}} |} |} s on its back to fire out extremely powerful blasts.}} ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins sent out his Blastoise in File 4: Charizard during his battle with . It defeated Red's and , but lost to his . In Pokémon Generations owns a Blastoise, which appeared in The Challenger. He used it during his Indigo League battle against Lance and his , where it eventually won, allowing Blue to become the new Champion. In the manga ]] ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Gary Oak owns a Blastoise that appeared in One Half Of A Poké Ball. In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Kellyn caught a Blastoise to put out the fire in the Vien Forest in A Fresh Start. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga has two older sisters who are Blastoise. Their names are Kameko and Kamemi and they appear in The Five Sisters of Squirtle. Kameko is the oldest of all of Squirtle's siblings, with Kamemi as the second-oldest. In the movie adaptations Neesha's Blastoise nicknamed Shellshocker appears in . 's Blastoise clone named Blastoisetwo also appears. ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga One of 's main Pokémon is a Blastoise nicknamed Blasty, which evolved from prior to Zap! Zap! Zapdos!. In the , he has obtained a Blastoisinite, with it he can Mega Evolve into Mega Blastoise. A Blastoise was fantasied along with the other fully evolved Kanto Starters in Chinchou in Charge, where the Pokémon Association Chairman of Kanto and Johto explains to and Janine the special privilege of entering the finals unconditionally after collecting the badges. In the Pokemon Golden Boys manga A Blastoise appears in The Truth About The Mysterious Whirl Islands!!. It had ruled over the island for a century before turning violent. At Slowking's request, Gold defeats it, destroying Slowking's Cave in the process. The Blastoise later appears at the end of GB20 along with Slowking and Lugia. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga is shown to have a Blastoise which first appeared in Get The Flying Machine!!. It has been mostly relied on since then. A Blastoise makes its first appearance under the ownership of Misty in Let's Get that Moon Rock!!. is also shown with one where it challenges to a swimming competition in Part-Time Job At The Swimming Pool!!. A Blastoise is seen with and his brother in Pulverize the strongest Pokémon!!. A Blastoise is seen with Red during the curry cooking competition that went on in Curry Showdown! Which is the Most Delicious?. owns a Blastoise which debuted in Save the Pokémon Zoo!!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga In Pokémon Zensho, 's Squirtle eventually evolved into a Blastoise that fought 's for the title of Champion of the Pokémon League. In the TCG In the TFG One Blastoise figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Blastoise will use in one direction. Each Pump moves Blastoise backwards slightly making it a danger to those fighting behind it as well. Blastoise's trophy also refers to Blastoise as the 'Definitive Water Type'. Trophy information "Blastoise is the next evolutionary step after Wartortle. The thick jets of water they shoot from the cannons on their backs are strong enough to cut through steel plating. When in danger, they hide inside their armored shells. Blastoise is so popular among Trainers that it's considered the definitive ." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Blastoise appears in the background of the in the , along with , , and . A trophy of Mega Blastoise also exists in both versions. Trophy information Blastoise NA: On a hot summer day, it's great to cool off by playing in a sprinkler. Don't look to Blastoise as a replacement, though—those water jets on its back are extremely powerful and would send you flying. In fact, Blastoise itself is so huge so it doesn't get blown away when it fires. Speaking of fires, Blastoise is better than a fire truck at putting them out! PAL: Tempted to have a Blastoise hose the mud off your bike? Well, don't. The water jets from its rocket cannons might look perfect for that, but they'd just blast your bike into oblivion. In fact, the reason Blastoise grow so big and heavy is so they don't get blown away themselves. If your house is on fire, though, feel free to get a Blastoise to help! Mega Blastoise NA: Some species of Pokémon living in Kalos have the ability to Mega Evolve, and here's one! Mega Blastoise is a bit bigger than Blastoise, and instead of two cannons on its shell, it has one huge cannon. This may seem like a downgrade, but wait–there are two on its arms! This math is easy: three is better than two. PAL: Some species of Pokémon living in Kalos have the ability to Mega Evolve, and here's one! Mega Blastoise is a bit bigger than Blastoise, and instead of two cannons on its shell, it has one huge cannon. This may seem like a downgrade, but wait - there are two on its arms, too! Basic arithmetic: three is better than two. Pokkén Tournament Blastoise is a DLC playable character in Pokkén Tournament DX who was released March 23, 2018. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Blastoise appears as a . Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blastoise is the leader of Team Hydro, a Bronze Rank rescue team. It joins a new team designed to rescue Team A.C.T. from Magma Cavern but fails to reach them. Blastoise appears to go exploring a lot as it discovers Western Cave and Meteor Cave. It reaches the end of Western Cave with of Team A.C.T., but both are defeated by . Blastoise is quick to anger, a feature that Charizard exploits to boost morale. Pokédex entries Blastoise |} |} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} Mega Blastoise |} |} Alternate games ;Pokémon Pinball, Pokémon Trading Card Game ( , , ) :A brutal Pokémon with pressurized water jets on its shell. They are used for high speed tackles. ;Pokémon Trading Card Game ( ) :An aggressive Pokémon that tackles anything it sees. Game locations }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 73, Forever Level 23, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Vien Forest}} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode A & S)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone, Beach Zone }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Silver Falls}} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Arcane Area}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle (Reward), Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX8}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 21: Stage 08}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Blastoise|English|United States|40 |March 15 to 21, 2002; September 27 to October 3, 2002; February 14 to 20, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Blastoise}} |Journey Across America Blastoise|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Blastoise}} |Party of the Decade Blastoise|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Blastoise}} |Pokémon Scrap Blastoise|Japanese region|Online|100|April 28 to August 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Blastoise}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Blastoise Mega Blastoise Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Aura Sphere|Fighting|Special|80|—|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Water Spout|Water|Special|150|100|5|*|'}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=008 |name2=Wartortle |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=009 |name3=Blastoise |type1-3=Water}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Blastoise shares its with and . They are all known as the Shellfish Pokémon. Origin Its design appears to be a mixed with aspects of a . Blastoise's cannons may have been derived from the functioning tubes found in s and some other shellfish, thus its . Name origin Blastoise is a combination of ''blast (referring to its cannons) and . Kamex may be a combination of 亀 kame (tortoise/turtle) and マックス max (maximum). In other languages and |fr=Tortank|frmeaning=From and tank |es=Blastoise|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Turtok|demeaning=Possibly from turtle and |it=Blastoise|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=거북왕 Geobugwang|komeaning=From and |bg=Бластойс Blastoys|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=水箭龜 Séuijingwāi|zh_yuemeaning="Water rocket turtle" |zh_cmn=水箭龜 / 水箭龟 Shuǐjiànguī|zh_cmnmeaning="Water rocket turtle" |hi=ब्लास्टोइस Blastoise|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Blastoizas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Бластойз Blastoyz|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Gary's Blastoise * Tierno's Blastoise * Blue's Blastoise (Pocket Monsters) * Blasty Notes External links * |} Category:Game mascots Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Turtok es:Blastoise fr:Tortank it:Blastoise ja:カメックス zh:水箭龟